Mafioso in spite of him
by Aloune
Summary: To pay the debts of his boyfriend died during a reckoning, Luffy will have to inflitrer the criminal organization most known in the world. "La famiglia Barba Bianca" In order to her dethrone it of its ranking of leader and to her destroy of the interior. But, would it be ready that all ? By love or by revenge? Come to discover a "Mafioso in spite of him".


_**Hello everybody !**_

 _ **This is a translation.**_

 _ **My native language is french Sorry for the faults :/**_

 _ **So, l look for beta reader for this fiction**_

 _ **Good reading! :)**_

* * *

Paris Saint Seine Denis, December 27, 2010

6 pm

Night had fallen on the Saint Denis village. The fog becames thicker and thicker, and the icy wind, rose with energy over the trees of the city. In these winter hours, the shops surrounding the area were closing early to avoid night-time aggressions, and left their places to the young shopkeepers of the Neighbourhood.

Hidden behind bunches of garbage, near a building, a group of three hooded men had been waiting for an hour. Their new prey would be a band ex-member, who had fled with the loot of their last drugs' sale. He lived in the opposite street, and according to the information obtained in the last two weeks, this one was named "Lucci". He had a boyfriend, resided with him in an F1 apartment for 6 months, and was hanging out regularly with some of his friends near a snack bar at the entrance to the district.

Alerted by a rustling from the opposite sidewalk, the three men stopped smoking their cigarette and watched the silhouette of a man with long brown curly hair staggering with a bottle of beer in his hand. Discovering that this was their target, they took their revolvers and with calm followed the newcomer.

For some time now, nothing wag going well in his life. He was coming home late, drinking and smoking a lot. Their nightlives were all about fighting and strives over the new passion of his partner "the drug". Luffy had suspected him of being one of those dealers in the neighbourhood since not bad of time, but her doubts were not confirmed until one day he discovered heroin in one of their sports bags.

Luffy got rid of it, thinking well, but her boyfriend took it badly and left him with a scar under the left eye as a warning. The Young man thought herself as a masochist to stay with him but in all his life he had never liked a person like he loved Lucci. This man, while everyone rejected him for what he was, accepted her without conditions.

Why should he look further, when he had her soulmate with him?

At the orphanage, the nuns tried to find her a host family, but in vain. He was much too impulsive and greedy and only brought them troubles. When he was sixteen, he went to celebrate her birthday with friends in one of these trendy clubs in the capital where he met a handsome man, tall and well built. The current passed right away and the following weeks, they met in various places to talk in long discussions. A few weeks later, they had declared their love, and Luffy, under the director's agreement, left the orphanage to settle with him.

He was lying on the couch and enjoying television channels waiting for her love. He was drifting toward sleep when the sound of the doorbell pulled her out of her lethargy. He got up with haste and went to open the door to discover Lucci drunk leaning on the wall, holding in his right hand a bottle of alcohol. Lucci walked towards him and stopped near the dark-haired while he swayed the bottle on the steps. Leaning against him lover while stabilizing a hand on the shoulder of the youngest, he approached his lips to her ear, his fetid breath stinking of the alcohol testifying of his words.

"Help me to forget," he whispered hoarsely, his fingers caressing Luffy's cheek, motionless.

The spirit of him was confused, he was unable to place a word to protest his actions.

Lucci's lips slipped into the brown's neck. Now it is possible to hold back or not back a groan.

-You are too cute.

Luffy opened her eyes and eyebrows.

-You must rest Lucci, it's Lu-

Lucci's mouth went up along his neck and his tongue wasn't waiting to demand the entry of her mouth. The dark-haired forced herself to remain calm while the wet and hot tongue of her lover comes to tease his lips, not trying to hide his intention. Luffy's eyes were wide open, contemplating the curls that danced on the side of his eye. He shivered, her eyes half-closed as she half-opened her lips. The answer didn't wait and Luffy wails when felt the strong thrust of Lucci's tongue inside her mouth.

The violence with which Lucci threw the youngest on the couch took her breath away. The older placed his body against hers and grasped her hands, nailing them over her head. Luffy wrapped his legs around the waist of the man above him and blasted him hips, insisting on continuing.

The tall brown man placed small kisses on Luffy's neck and sat up to face him. The Youngest let out a grunt of surprise and looked at her lover with incomprehension.

"Luffy, I have to tell you one thing, Lucci began. "I ... our mee ...

He stopped, looking up to look ahead, hesitation on his face. Luffy caressed his arm to insist on continuing. Her lover clenched her fists, holding back so much although his tears he could release at any time.

-Our meeting, he continued, was a sort of ...

Lucci paused abruptly, before freeing itself delicately fom the legs of the Young man and the rise of the sofa, the frozen expression towards the entry door. Bewildered, the youngest went back and stared at the three hooded men who had appeared in the room. The smaller arrived approaching Lucci, with the weapon in his hand, and the two others remained at the entrance to make sure that no one breaks this meeting:

-What did you expect by stealing my money, filthy son of a bitch?

-I don't see what you're talking about, Lucci affirmed, her tears were gone and his eyes were now filled with disdain for his interlocutor.

\- Know that we recovered, continued the man in black. Hiding them in a cellar wasn't so ingenious.

The big brown man's body was stretched to the limit. His person opposite, got ahead with carelessness, supported his gun on the forehead of Lucci.

-But now you are going to die for this betrayal.

-No don't do that! yelled Luffy who goes to the couch to stand in front of her lover, arms dismissed as a sign of protection. Don't do that, I beg you ...

The man looks down to briefly meet the terrified gaze of the youngest, but stayed there not and continued his work.

-Do you have one last word to say to your boyfriend? he asked Lucci.

\- Fuck you, son of

The man leaning on the trigger, a thud sound. Lucci's head had burst on the spot and the pieces of fleshes spread out in the room.

"He was a real pig," the killer remarked, wiping his gun with a black cloth.

 _Shock._

 _Fear._

 _Panic._

What had just happened?

Lucci was behind him. He protected him, right?

He was alive, right?

The bullet crossed her defence to hit his lover's head? he had been ... too ... small?

He hadn't managed to protect Lucci?

The viscous, pungent heat he felt on her back might have given her the answer. Luffy turned her face and received a punch in her jaw. He lost her balance, switched forward and his forehead hit the table with a thud sound. The man caught him with one hand by his hair before thrashing him with violent knees' hits in the stomach. The youngest didn't make a noise, but bent in two, feeling the bile rising. This man was really powerful because was turning him like a sheet of paper. He puts an arm around his waist, holding her firmly and thrusting a ball of black cloth deep into his throat. Luffy tried to kick him, but the hooded man was holding her arms tightly together, preventing him from free herself to fight back. It was like a vice, he couldn't do anything to oppose this monstrous force. The man pushed him down, her knees yielded under the weight as he fell heavily to the room floor. Her executioner then gave a big kick in the back, the dark-haired was catapulted into the room under the looks of his two accomplices. installed on the sofa. His cheek finally scraped the floor after a fall short. The hooded man stood behind him, turned him grimly, and stretched out a violent blow of fist in the face.

He had hit so hard ... he really wanted to hurt ... but he didn't do anything.

Was it a crime to love a thief, a drug addict?

He really wants to kill him. That's what went through Luffy's mind when he received another punch, her skull banging again on the floor.

That made him a terrible shock, there, behind the skull, the occiput, "that was it" said Luffy. Beyond that word, all he could think of was him refused to die.

It was true, he didn't want to die. Even though her world was crumbling around him even though Lucci was gone, he didn't want to give up.

Not here.

Not like this.

Not now.

He curled up, her mouth full of bile, her head ready to explode.

He felt her hands being pulled hardly on her back, which was attached to them and her ankles.

I don't want to die.

-We have a proposal to make, began the man who beat him and sat on the couch near the corpse of her boyfriend, his friends stationed near him, smoking their cigarette. Either you accept to infiltrate a criminal organization, he continued, or you can already consider yourself as died.

Did he really have the choice, anyways?

-It's not just "a mafia", whispered the man in black. I think you already heard talking about the White Beard family or La Barba Bianca. Do you know?

This time I really don't have any choice. La Barba Bianca… I still prefer to die a thousand times than to see again one of them

* * *

Notice ?


End file.
